Rick's Birthday
by Caskett2000
Summary: Richard Castle's Birthday with Kate.


Kate woke before Castle, which she was glad about. She wanted to treat him to breakfast in bed as it was his birthday. She got up slowly and tip-toed to the stared into the fridge wondering what she would cook, there were last night's leftovers, eggs, bacon, pancakes from 2 days ago and milk. Kate decided to make him and omelette, something they rarely had. After several attempts she finally made one that wasn't burned, proud of her work she brought it into him on a tray with some coffee. Rick was sat up reading a book when she walked in, he looked up and gave her a goofy smile, "Happy birthday Rick" Kate says leaving the tray on his lap, planting a kiss on his lips, "Thanks babe" he said digging into his breakfast as Kate sat snuggled into his shoulder. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Rick staring at her, "Kate" he whispered, Kate snaps out of her thoughts and looks at him. Rick was holding the fork inches away from her mouth, she grinned and opened her mouth allowing Rick to feed her. She had to admit it did taste quite nice, she allowed Rick to feed her a few more forkfuls but then shook her head, "It's your breakfast." Rick shrugged, "Your loss." He said.

"So why aren't you gone to work yet?" Rick askes her, usually she leaves at 7 or 8, its 10 now, "I took the day off." Kate said messing with the sheets, "Aw Kate, you didn't have to do that for my birthday." Rick said staring into her hazelnut eyes, "Well I did so we better make the most of it." She says taking the tray off his lap bringing it toward the kitchen. He gets up after her following her into the kitchen sipping his coffee. He walks up behind her and hugs her, Kate smiles and kisses his cheek, "I love you." She said, "I know." Rick said smiling down at her, he loved how he was taller. "Wait here" Kate says and dashes into the bedroom coming out a minute later with a large parcel in her hands. "Happy birthday!" She said placing the large parcel in his hands, Rick places it on the island and removes the blue ribbon, inside was a card in a silver envelope with his name written in her curved writing. There seemed to be some sort of clothing inside, Rick took it out. When he realised what it was he turned and looked at her beaming, looking like a child on Christmas. It was a Star Wars Darth Vader onesie, Rick places it on the counter and took out some sort of a gun. He knew it wasn't a gun it was much too thin, then he realised that the barrel was a comb. "Now you have your own gun!" Kate said smirking at him. The last item in the parcel was a limited edition Star Wars book ends. Rick puts them down and gives her a big bear hug. "These are the best presents ever!" He says in the happiest voice she ever heard. Kate laughs.

"I'm glad you like them.

"Kate, I don't like them, I fricken love them!"

Then he grabs the onesie and runs into the bedroom, a few minutes later he comes out, Kate laughs, he looks so cute and goofy. Then he runs into his office and puts on his Darth Vader helmet and light saber. "I am your father Luke" He says in a Darth Vader voice. Then he starts chasing Kate around the loft. Just as Kate vaults over the couch Alexis walks in seeing Kate in fits of giggles and her dad chasing her around the sofa. Alexis stood there watching them, she had never seen Kate so carefree and happy, she smiled as her dad trips over the rug taking Kate down with him. Rick removes his helmet, his hair as messed up and his face red from laughing. "Hey Alexis!" Rick says noticing her at the door. "Hey guys" she said as Rick climbs off Kate. "What are you doing here?" Rick asks, "It's your birthday dad, I came to give you a present," Kate gets up and sits crossed legged on the sofa. Alexis gives her dad a small box and hugs him. She takes a seat beside Kate on the sofa. Rick unwraps the box, inside was a pair of smart silver and black cufflinks. "Thanks honey!" he said. "Well I better be off, I have class starting soon." She hugs her dad and Kate and leaves without another word. Rick turns to Kate and looks deeply into her eyes, "I love you Kate" Without giving her time to speak he kisses her, slowly at first the more rough. He picks her up a carries her to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

_**The End! Please leave comments!**_


End file.
